


Hit me with your sweet love (Do me with a kiss)

by niallsayswhaat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Daddy kink (kinda), Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Sub!Louis, Top!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsayswhaat/pseuds/niallsayswhaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is standing in the middle of the room, his arms by his sides, his eyes fixed on Louis who is sitting calmly on the bed. Like he didn't just asked Harry the most crazy thing, like he didn't just shake Harry's world.</p>
<p>"Let me see if i get this," Harry says and he hates how his voice sounds kinda shaky. "You're asking me to rim you?"</p>
<p>- OR -</p>
<p>Louis and Harry are best friends. Louis is 100% straight, or he thinks so. Harry is not. Louis really want someone to rim him so he asks Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit me with your sweet love (Do me with a kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay this is my first one shot based on this prompt: 
> 
> "Harry/Louis best friends. Louis straight and Harry openly gay. none of Louis girlfriends will rim him and he really wants to try it so one day he asks harry to rim him and he'll do his chores or something for a week. Harry always having a crush on Louis agrees! Both boys love it! and Louis wants harrys mouth on him all the time. Harrys hurt cause he wants more and he thought he would kiss Louis before rimming him. thanx"
> 
> Thanks to the lovely annon who send this, i really hope you like it <3\. I literally just wrote this so excuse me if there's any typos, i will come back and edit it later.  
> That's it, enjoy.

Harry has always been comfortable with his sexuality. He never thought too much of it, he knew he liked people, he never bothered in put a label on it. So when he found out he was into boys, it wasn't too much of a shock. At least not for him. He kinda always knew it to be honest. He never thought about girls that way, the way Louis, his best friend does.  
  
And he didn't think about his best friend in the platonic, pal way. He has this crush on Louis, that's the thing.   
  
It was something about Louis that dragged him almost effortlessly. Like if his body was just begging to be around Louis, to touch him, to hear him talk. Louis was this 22 years old man who was loud as hell and tiny, really tiny. Harry felt this necessity to just hold him up and make sure was safe no matter what. So meanwhile Louis was this ball of energy packed up in a tiny body, Harry was tall, calm like a river could be and had this graspy voice that was a total contrast of Louis' high-pitched one.   
  
Yeah, Harry really loved Louis since the day they become friends, and with time, best friends. Because yes, he was stuck in the friend zone since Louis is straight.

Louis knew Harry was gay, like openly gay and had no problem with it. Why would he? It was his friend after all. So it was nice, they had that kind of friendship where they could basically tell each other everything and be there no matter what. Louis never once made fun of Harry for his sexuality and Harry never pushed the subject about his _tiny-little-kinda-big_ crush on Louis.

  
  
_Until today_.   
  


Harry is standing in the middle of the room, his arms by his sides, his eyes fixed on Louis who is sitting calmly on the bed. Like he didn't just asked Harry the most crazy thing, like he didn't just shake Harry's world.   
  
"Let me see if i get this," Harry says and he hates how his voice sounds kinda shaky. "You're asking me to rim you?"   
  
Saying it sounded even more unreal. This was Louis, his _i'm-totally-straight_ best friend. And he was asking Harry to rim him right there, like if was no big deal. Harry thought for a minute that this was some kind of sick joke to make fun of him. To joke about his gay friend and basically send every piece of his friendship to the trash. But there was something about how Louis looked straight into his eyes when he asked him, how he is still there, waiting for an answer, that send his doubts away. Louis is being dead serious about it, and that only makes Harry's entire body shiver.   
Louis nodds, his fringe covering his forehead as he does.  
  
"Yeah, look," He stands up from the bed, walking towards Harry. He looks so damn tiny standing next to him, and Harry just wants to make his wish come true and ravish him. "I know it is too much to ask, okay? But I've basically asked Eleanor about a thousand times and she keeps saying no, and i just thought, you know... I will help you clean your  aparment for a whole week if you do this. _Damn_ , i will help you with whatever you want, even that book of poetry of yours."   
  
Harry shakes his head, cutting him off. "Just..." He needs to take his time to breathe, to connect his thoughts because yeah, this is too much, and he needs to make sure this is actually happening. "Do you actually know what you're asking for?"   
  
"I'm asking you to rim me, Harry," Louis' voice hits him like a bucket of ice, this is happening. "You don't have to do the whole damn thing, just... Just rim me. I just need to know what it feels like, i really..."   
  
"You want this?" Harry asks one more time and Louis snaps.  
  
"Goddamn it Harry, yes!"   
  
"Take your clothes off, Lou."   
  
Harry says even before he could think about it. Louis can feel his blood pressure going up. He didn't actually thought Harry would agree to this. I mean, it was something big. Something you wouldn't usually ask your friend for. But Louis was so needy, he just wanted someone to take over his rim, making him whimper until he was coming untouched all over the bed. And he didn't know anyone besides Harry who would actually agree to something like this.  
He slowly nodds, his hands already grasping the end of this shirt before his mind could catch up with what's happening, tossing it somewhere in the floor. Louis doesn't waste time, undoing his fly and pushing his jeans down to his ankles before stepping out of them. He was gonna take off his boxers too, but Harry stops him.   
  
"Don't take them off just yet," Harry says, stepping closer to him. He's still fully clothed, his black shirt and skinny jeans clinging to his body. "Lay on the bed on your tummy, please."

It was something about how he says that, so sweet, so kind, but leaving no room for a _no_. Louis can feel Harry's eyes glued to his back, to his ass, when he turns around and slowly does as told, laying on his tummy. He feels exposed, even tho he still has his black boxers on, but he can feels Harry's gaze on him. Examinating every part of his body, taking his time just to look at him. Louis didn't know, not really, but Harry has dreamed about this moment too many times. Maybe no exactly like this, he wish he could actually make love to Louis, but he would be happy with whatever he could grab. 

Harry moves to the bed until he's kneeling over Louis, his hands traveling up his legs, and _oh_ , Louis' legs are so soft and smooth he can't help but take his time until he reaches the top of his thighs, squeezing just a little bit.  
Louis closes his eyes shut, making sure to stay still.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, Lou," Louis lets out a soft breathe when he feels Harry's mouth close to his clothed ass. "You won't regret this."

Harry doesn't give Louis time to even process what he's saying, he just tangles his fingers under Louis' black boxers, pulling them down to his ankles. Louis' full plump bum is exposed to him, his tanned skin on full display for him to play. Harry takes sigh of him, just admiring the true art that Louis is. He lets his eyes wonder from the back of his neck, to his tensed back to his ass again. He can't believe this is actually happening.   
Harry moves around the bed, grasping a pillow in his hand and softly touching Louis' cheek.

"Up, Lou," He says, taking a full grab of Louis' waist and pulling him up just enough to slide the pillow under him. Now Louis' full ass is up in the air right in front of Harry's face, so perfect, so vulnarable just for him. He kisses his right cheek before adjusting just between his legs, lowering himself until his face is just inches from Louis' ass. "Let me know if something isn't feeling right, okay?

Louis tries to repond, but his thoughts are cut off when he feels both of Harry ends one of each cheek, touching him, slowly massaging his ass. Harry's big hands feel amazing on him, just relaxing him, nothing more, but it's already making his head spin.

"I'm gonna need you to speak, love" Harry says and well, that's new. But it's okay, he thinks, it's nice. Harry's hands make a little squeeze and he opens up his eyes, catching his breathe.   
  
" _Ye-yeah_ , okay," He says, slowly pushing his ass down on Harry's touch "Just please, get on with it"

Harry lets out a soft breathe but doesn't answer, at least not with words. He gives another squeeze to Louis' ass before his hands are deep in his skin, setting his ass cheeks apart and there it is. Louis' little pink hole in full display. He gets closer, barely burying his face on Louis but not quiet there yet and blows hot air into his skin, making Louis shiver under his touch. Harry knows he has to be gentle at first, this is something Louis has never done and he wants to make sure this is all about him, all about Louis' pleasure so he takes his time. Harry kisses every inch of Louis' ass, marking him up here an there just slightly, nothing much. He needs to remind himself this is happening, yes, but Louis' isn't completly his. He makes sure Louis' body is relaxed, touching the inner side of his thighs as his lips just keep kissing here and there, and once he knows Louis is relaxed unde his touch he gets his face in between Louis' ass cheeks and let his toungue give a single strike, just tasting the area. Louis lets out a "U _h_ " when he feels it.

Louis tastes like soap, cinnamon and sweat. Harry is totally fine with it.

Harry's tounge gives another strike, this time staying flat against his hole before doing that exact same move again. He then presses his lips just a little bit right about Louis' already wet with saliva hole, blowing more air into it.  
Louis can feel Harry all over him. His hands slowly stroking his thighs, his hair tickling his skin, his fingers keeping his ass cheeks apart and his mouth taking his time with his hole. His mind is nothing but Harry and he likes it. Louis doesn't know when, but his cock is already hard, pressed againts the pillow and his tummy, making the pressure insane.  
He finds himself pushing his ass back to Harry's lips when he finally pushes back the ring of muscles and enters him.

" _Harry._ " He breathes out, pushing his hips back.

Harry can feel Louis' tight heat around his tongue, begging him to move, to do something. He makes sure his hands have a steady grip on Louis' ass and when he hears Louis saying his name, that's all he needs to start moving.   
He starts slowly, just moving his tongue around, tasting Louis calmly, making sure he likes this. And by the little sounds that are coming out his friend's lips, he knows he's already enjoing this. Harry's hands give him a little squeeze at the same time he takes his tongue out, making Louis whimper at the sudden lost of touch. He wiggles his ass back, in need of Harry inside him again.

Harry smiles against the skin of Louis' cheek, taking in a deep breathe full of his scent. "It's okay, it's okay, i've got you," Harry's voice comes out a little deeper than before, he pushes Louis' ass cheek apart again, giving him a kiss just right on his rim, "I'm gonna make you come now," He whispers, his breath hitting Louis and making him whimper. "You're gonna come just from my tongue, love, you're gonna be whimpering and moaning until you go off under my touch, got it?"

Louis can't do nothing more than whining in response, his hips pressing up to Harry's hands. He's already leaking pre-cum and this dirty talk is just making everything more intense.   
Harry presses his lips on Louis' rim just for a couple of seconds before pushing his tongue in, this time much more faster than before. He gets into it without losing another second.   
He works his tongue in and out of Louis, pausing to lick up his ass before goin in again. He takes up a rhythm, slowly at first, exploring the inside of Louis, taking his time while his hands keep up massaging his ass and soon enough he can feel Louis relaxing under his touch, giving in completly. He can feel Louis body shifting just a little bit, searching to be even closer to Harry every time, begging for him. With every move Harry does Louis lets out another moan, making him go crazy. This whole thing already got Harry hard in his jeans, just feeling Louis body respond to his touch, listening to the obscene sounds he makes, it is too much and his hard cock it's starting to hurt, but this is not about Harry. This is about Louis. About making him feel good.

"There, Harry, _oh god_ ," Louis whimpers loudly, pushing impossibly close to Harry's tounge "Do that again, please, please, just... _uh, uh_."

Harry's hand travel to Louis' hip to steady him, making sure he keeps the right angle and just like that, he starts to fuck Louis with his tounge, pushing in and out every time, drawing invisible circles on the sking of Louis hips, teasing him. His moves become faster but he keeps missing Louis' protaste on purpose every time, teasing him.  
Louis cries out under him, his cock is impossibly hard and he just needs Harry, he needs Harry to hit on his protaste one more time and send him over the edge.

"Ha- _fuck_. Harry," Louis whimpers, his hands clinging to the bed sheets "Please, Harry, please."

Harry lets out a groan, the vibrations making Louis moan loadly and that's it. He just pleases him, because this is what it's all about. Making Louis feel good, making sure Louis will never forget about this day. That Louis will feel his wet tongue on him for days after this is over.   
So pushes his tounge in, burying his face completly on Louis' ass and then he's hitting on Louis' protaste dead on. Louis' hips snap up, making Harry suffocate just a little bit but he won't give in, he doesn't wanna stop the sounds that are going out from Louis' beautiful lips and Louis doesn't want it neither.   
Louis can't think about anything, his loud messy mind is set up in only one thing and that's Harry rimming him into oblivion. He is so happy he asked Harry to do this, because god, he is good, so fucking good he has Louis moaning and whimpering for him, he has Louis on his mercy.   
He cries out when Harry's tongue is all over his protaste again and he can't help but move back into it, fucking himself on Harry's wet amazing tongue. He shifts his hips just a tiny bit, feeling Harry groan inside him.

"Fuck, fuck, _yes_ \- Harry, yes." He dares to lift up his head from the bed, looking back and the sigh of Harry's head deep inside him almost sends him to the edge "Harry, harry, i'm gonna- I'm gonna cum"

Harry takes his mouth away from Louis' wet, abused hole and turns his head around, giving a little peck on his cheek.

"Cum, Lou, cum for me" He says and comes back in, fucking him with his tongue before Louis can even think.

Louis entire body is shaking and he can feel the heat burning up in this lower tummy, taking over him like a gigant wave of pleasure and when Harry hits his protaste one more time, he's coming untoched, Harry's name leaving his lips as he does.

Harry fucks him through his orgasm, slowling down his pace until Louis drops his last shot of cum on the bed undearth him, making a mess. Harry slowly takes his tongue out, and Louis' whimpers at the sudden lost of it, but he's too exhausted to even protest. Louis can feel a pair of hands grabbing his hips and turning him around and away from the wet spot on the bed, the wet spot full of his cum. He murmurs something he doesn't even understand when he feels Harry whipping him clean with a towel and opens up his eyes just enough to see Harry's flushed face in front of him.   
His long hair is all messed up and his face is all red, his beautiful lips all pink and plump. If Harry looks this wrecked, he doesn't wanna think how he must look right now.   
  
"Alright there?" Harry asks, smiling softly and Louis just nodds.   
  
"Alright."

 

-

 

Harry was just staying in his flat, organizing some photos and drinking coffee that morning when Louis called him. It wasn't unusual for Louis to call him on a lazy Sunday morning, it was pretty normal to be honest, it was just that this time it sounded different. Louis simply called and asked Harry if he could come over to his flat to spend the day, maybe watch a movie. Harry first said no just because he had Uni tomorrow and still needed to finish some things up, but Louis practically begged him to come over, and well, after all, he did rather spend the day with Lou than alone in his flat.

So he grabbed his things and took off to Louis' place that was just 10 minutes from where he lives. It was normal, but then again it wasn't. This was gonna be the first time they would see each other since that day. The day he rimmed Louis to oblivion.

It's not that they didn't want to see each other, it just that Uni was a hell that week and they were busy every day, having to call each other really quickly just to say hi or whatever. But that was it, not real conversation in a whole week, no real touch.

So yeah, Harry was nervous when he stepped out of his car and still is now standing on the hallway, waiting for Louis to open up the door.

"Hey." Louis opens up, stepping aside to let him enter.

Harry smiles, coming inside of the flat he had visited at least a thousand times before, "Hi," He takes off his coat, tossing it away. "So, what movie are we gonna watch today?"

Louis leads him to the living room and stops when Harry is about to sit on the black couch. Shaking his head.

"None," He says, and he suddenly feels a little bit doubtful, now that Harry is there right in front of him and not on the other line of the phone "I don't wanna watch a movie i was thinking more about..."

"About what?" Harry is completly missing out this time. This isn't normal of Louis, being all nervous and shaky in his voice.

Louis closes his eyes, pitching the side of his nose with his fingers. This seemed like a good idea over the phone, when he asked Harry to comer over, but now he just feels silly. Maybe he is pushing his friendship too far away, but he can't help it. He can't stop thinking about Harry since that day. He just- he can't.

"I'm sorry i just..." He shakes his head, laughing a little about how embarrassing all this is for him. "You probably won't even want to do it again."

Oh. Harry's blood starts racing up and he can feel his cock twitching in excitement when he gets what Louis is trying to say. He can't stop the grin on his face because Louis wants this just as muchs as Harry wants to get his tongue inside of him and make Louis' body beg for him again.   
Harry is standing up from the couch, his feet stady for once in his life as he gets really close to Louis, making him step back until he's pressed against the wall.  
  
"Say it," Harry whispers, already sliding into this space, this needs he has to please Louis. "Say what you need, and i'll do it."

Louis takes a deep breathe in, closing his eyes because he can't just look at Harry when he says it or he would probably ended up whimpering. "Please, Harry just, please rim me again"

"On the couch, love, clothes off."

This time there is no "I will clean your flat if you help me" because they both knew they wanted this, so there was not necessity of playing fool and pretende Louis didn't need Harry's wet tongue driving him insane. It was so much easier this time.

Louis obliges, taking his clothes off as fast as he can, being left completly naked before leaning down on the couch, his ass just barely out in the air, cock up and pressing against his tummy and heart beat reacing up because he needs Harry. He craves for his touch all over him since that day, have been needing him deep inside his bones every day of the damn week. Harry slowly starts to walk closer to the couch, just admiring the sigh of Louis. This is one of his favorite things to do. Being able to look at Louis like this, all spread and open waiting for Harry to take over and take him over the edge. Because no one but him gets to see Louis like this, not even his girlfriend, and that, that's exactly what Harry loves about all this.

That for once, he can give Louis something no one else can.

Harry leans down on the floor in front fo Louis, kneeling between his legs like the first time. His hands slowly travel around Louis' body until they naturally fall on his ass. When he cups Louis' butt, massaging it again, he hears the soft moan that leaves Loui's lips.

"You want me to touch, don't you?" He ducks his head on Louis' neck, smiling over his skin "You wan't me to make you cum untouched again, love? Want me to have you begging for me?"

Louis moves a little, his back pressed flat on Harry's chest. His own cock is already hard against his tummy, asking for someone to touch it, but he doesn't want to. He wants exactly what Harry is saying, he wants to cum with Harry's tongue deep inside him.

"Yeah, please, Harry, please" And that's the only words he appears to know when he's anywhere near Harry.

"You won't forget this, Lou" He says, leaving a little kiss on his neck before moving up to his lips, just brushing over them. "You'll be moaning my name by the end of this"

Harry then kisses Louis. And it's a real kiss. Like the one he always wanted to give him. Harry lips are plump and wet againts Louis' fine ones, sucking slightly on them, tasting his mouth. The kiss is soft, slow, and Harry lets one of his hands squeeze Louis' ass, earning a moan from his lips. And yeah, he thinks, this is his thing. He's gonna give Louis exactly what he wants, as long as he gets to kiss him this way every time he rims him.

 

Because _maybe_ he will never have Louis, no truly, but he will always have this.


End file.
